Ornaments are routinely used as decorations for Christmas trees, as garden decorations, and to embellish other objects (e.g., a statue). A bauble is a common spherical decoration used to adorn a Christmas tree. Baubles are often made of colored plastic or glass and may have a shiny exterior that reflects light.
However, the prior art fails to disclose a bauble or other ornament that has the same structure as the spherical ornament disclosed herein. The prior art is also silent in regards to the method(s) used to assemble the spherical ornament disclosed herein.